Lesson Learned
by Sakigirl123
Summary: Rin and Sesshomaru are happily married with a three month old son. Rin is content with the way life is, but Sesshomaru insists on having many children as soon as possible. Rin argues that her body can't handle that, but to no avail. With Kaede's and a nearby village goddess's help, Rin will teach Sesshomaru what it's like to bear his hanyou children.


**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my new story centered around Rin and Sesshomaru. I've had this idea eating at me for quite a while now and I finally gave in and started it. For those of you that have read "Ranma's Baby", don't worry! I'm still working on the sequel to that. But I also just can't get my mind off of this one. I hope you all enjoy! **

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

The moon shone through passing clouds on a cold January night. Occasional soft breezes would shake the dormant trees outside. There was a dusting of snow on the ground form the last snowfall, there was sure to be more coming soon.

A most peculiar couple were cuddled up on their futon in a castle in the Western Lands on that frigid night. One, a most formidable demon, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, the other, his beauty of a wife, Rin. Years ago it would have been ludicrous for someone to suggest that the great inu youkai, known for his immense hatred for humans, would mate with the ningen girl.

Within the castle, the whimper of a child echoed, soon crescendoing into an infant's full-out cry for attention. The loud wail traveled through the thin walls until it reached the room where the unforeseen couple lay.

The demon lord was the first to wake up, having the hearing of an inu youkai. He lay still, knowing his wife was going to wake up at any moment. Why should he get up to calm the child? It was the mother's duty after all.

Just as he predicted, Rin groaned and opened her eyes. Her hair was disheveled and there were bags under her eyes despite having just been resting.

She got up out of the futon without a word to her husband and padded down the hallway to where the baby slept. After picking up the infant out of his crib, she quietly soothed him, bouncing him and whispering sweet words in his ears. As she tried to calm her upset son she padded back down to her own bedroom where her husband was sitting up waiting for her to return back to bed.

Sesshomaru was surprised to see his wife bring back their son. "Why did you bring him here?"

His wife looked up at him from her gaze at their black-haired son who still hadn't ceased his crying. "I can't seem to calm him down. I think he wants his daddy," she smiled.

The demon lord's expression didn't change nor did he move to take his son out of his wife's arms.

Rin sighed and sat down in her place on the futon. "Sesshomaru, he wants you. Why are you so cold towards our son?"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, but he relented and took the crying infant out of her arms. Still, his expression was unchanging as the black-haired baby that looked just like his father calmed down in his presence.

Rin analyzed the powerful demon holding the fruit of their love. To anyone else it would have seemed awkward for the lord of the western lands to be holding an infant of any kind. She knew better. Sesshomaru was able to love, she was his wife wasn't she? And they did create their son out of love, even as unplanned as he was. Still, the inu youkai kept a cold mask on which deceived everyone but her. In reality, she knew he was afraid. Of what, well that was a mystery. She didn't dare bring it up.

The wailing eventually ceased and was replaced with cute gurgling sounds of content. Sesshomaru's eyes softened almost unnoticeably as his son quieted and began falling asleep in his arms.

Rin smiled. "See? Kyou just wanted to be held by Daddy," she cooed.

Sesshomaru followed Rin's lead as she laid back on the futon. He still had Kyou and laid him on his chest with one hand softly resting on the curled infant's back possessively while Rin cuddled into his side and hugged his waist. The three fell into peaceful sleep, undisturbed for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Flying on Ah-Un was always something I enjoyed as a child, and still did today. Whenever Sesshomaru and I traveled somewhere, I would fly on him while my husband ran on the ground. Sometimes he would join me for fun but it was rare.

Right now was one of those times when he was on the ground and I was in the air. In my arms I was also holding my baby Kyou. The wind was whipping my hair back and whistling in my ears but I could still faintly hear his grumbles of complaint.

"-absolutely no reason to go visit that disgusting brother of mine. A waste of time….." blah, blah, blah.

Earlier this morning, Sango's twin-tailed cat Kirara and the little Kitsune Shippou came telling us that Kagome was having her and Inuyasha's first baby. Kagome has been a dear friend to me and I wanted to be there for her in this special time. I also knew that Inuyasha would be panicking nonstop the whole time and someone had to be there to help him out. Kami knows the monk Miroku would just tease him endlessly.

Sesshomaru's grumblings stopped once the tiny village where they all resided came into sight. Ah-Un started descending towards the small, familiar home that now belonged to Kagome and Inuyasha. My husband was already there waiting for me as the two-headed dragon youkai's feet hit the ground. Seeing how anxious I was, he quickly took Kyou from me so I could hop off and go to see Kagome.

Inuyasha and Miroku were pacing outside of the hut. Well, Inuyasha was pacing, Miroku was more standing there with his arms crossed and his eyebrows knit together. They only glanced up at me as I entered the hut and then returned to their thoughts.

Inside the hut, Kagome was laying down on a futon in the middle of the floor. She was glistening with sweat and seemed to have just recovered from a contraction. Sango was wetting a cold cloth to put on the girl's forehead. Kaede was at the other side of the hut preparing clean cloths.

"Hey, Kagome," I greeted her.

She lifted her head and smiled weakly. "Hi, Rin. I'm so glad you came!"

I returned her smile and sat down next to Sango at the pregnant girl's side. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Kagome. How are you feeling?"

Kagome sighed and rested her head back. "Tired. It's only been a few hours and I'm already running out of strength."

"Well then you should get some sleep. You're going to need a lot of strength when the baby is ready to come out," I suggested while patting her arm.

She gave me another weak smile and closed her eyes, falling asleep quickly. Sango, Kaede, and I all decided to go get some fresh air and let her sleep.

When exiting the hut, Inuyasha immediately rushed up to us. "Is she okay? What's going on? Can I see her?"

Sango chuckled at the hanyou's anxiety. "She's doing well. Right now she is sleeping. You can go see her but don't wake her up. She is going to need to be well-rested when the baby comes."

Inuyasha rushed into the hut and swiftly sat down next to his wife and unborn child.

Meanwhile everyone began gathering around Sesshomaru who was holding Kyou. The baby laughed as both Sango and Miroku started playing with him. He giggled adorably when Miroku tickled him and everyone laughed with him, saving Sesshomaru of course. He remained with the same stony face he always had. That is, except for the tiny sparkle in his eye he got whenever he saw our son.

Suddenly there was a loud scream coming from inside the cabin. Everyone stopped and became silent until we heard another one and then, "Kagome?!"

Sango, Kaede, and I all rushed into the cabin. Kagome was lying on the floor where we left her except now she was fully awake and gripping Inuyasha's hand in pain.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked.

"I… The baby…. Is coming…. NOW," she screamed.

Kaede lifted the sheet covering Kagome's legs and examined her. "Indeed. I can already see it crowning! Ye need to push!"

Sango and I began preparing the bath for the baby to be washed and the blankets.

Ten minutes later, the baby was born. Inuyasha sliced the umbilical chord with his claw and I quickly took it to be cleaned.

"Ye have a newborn girl," Kaede informed the new parents with a great smile.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome had tears in their eyes. They were grinning from ear to ear despite all the pain and anticipation they just endured.

"You hear that, Kagome? We have a girl!"

Kagome laid back exhaustedly but still smiling. "I know…"

"And here she is now…" I said while I carried the crying infant to her awaiting parents.

I gently placed her in Kagome's waiting arms and they both looked down at her with the eyes of utter adoration.

Sango, Kaede, and I all cleaned up and then left the hut to give the new parents some privacy.

I walked over to my husband who was leaning back against a tree with Kyou sleeping on his shoulder. It was getting dark already and the last rays of sunlight cast shadows through the trees.

Sesshomaru glanced down at me as I stroked our son's black hair. "They had a girl," I informed him quietly while taking Kyou out of his arms and cradling him against my chest.

The inu youkai scoffed. "Figures that good-for-nothing little brother of mine couldn't even produce a male heir."

I looked up at him disapprovingly. "Sesshomaru! There is nothing wrong with having a girl! You should be happy for them! After all, I'm a girl too, you know," I huffed, turning around.

Strong arms slid around my waist. "And a beautiful one at that," he murmured, pressing his body against the back of mine. His lips pressed against the side of my neck softly.

Just as I was about to turn around to kiss my husband, someone ran up to us, calling our names.

"Sesshomaru! Rin!" Sango came running up to us, trying to catch her breath.

"Yes?" I replied as I felt Sesshomaru release me and take a step back.

"I've been looking for you. It's late already and you are both far away from home. Why don't you stay in the guest house?" she suggested with a smile.

Before Sesshomaru could protest- which I knew he would- I smiled in return. "Thank you so much, we really appreciate it!"

We followed her back to the village and into a small house similar to the one Inuyasha and Kagome had. Everything was clean and there were already futons set up on the floor for us. There was even a pair of robes for us to wear to sleep in.

"Thank you, Sango," I said as we stepped into the building.

"You're very welcome, Rin, Sesshomaru. Goodnight." With that, she left to go to her own home with her husband and daughters.

I quickly changed into the robe. Sesshomaru just looked at his and scowled. He simply stripped down to his pants and slid into the two-person futon with me.

He placed his arm around my shoulder and I scoot over so I could rest my head on his strong chest. Kyou was still sleeping in my arms and Sesshomaru wrapped his around the both of us, resting one of his hands on Kyou's back.

Just as I was drifting into sleep, I heard him speak. "We should have another baby."

Hearing this, my eyes snapped open. "What?"

"I think we should have another baby."

I turned my head to look up at him. "Now?"

"Yes, now."

I groaned. "Sesshomaru, I just gave birth to Kyou three months ago. Can't I have a break?"

Sesshomaru lifted his eyebrows. "You did. It's been three months. It's time."

I sat up and my husband followed suit. "Sesshomaru, how many children do you expect us to have?"

He thought for a moment. "I'd say about twelve to fifteen."

"Twelve to fifteen?! Are you crazy?!"

Sesshomaru looked at me slightly shocked, but then recovered quickly. "No, I am not crazy for wanting twelve to fifteen children. Really, it's not as many as I should want. We inu youkai tend to have up to thirty pups."

My stomach started to churn while thinking about giving birth to thirty babies. He really is crazy!

"Sesshomaru, I can't do that! Do you know how hard it is to carry children?"

My husband obviously appeared bored with the conversation because he laid back down and rolled down on his side. "A woman's job is to carry children," he stated bluntly.

"That doesn't make it any less painful! Is that all I am to you?! A _baby maker_?!"

Kyou started crying due to my shouting and Sesshomaru didn't respond, just lay on the futon with his back to me.

I became even more enraged from the fact that he made me so angry I went and woke up our sleeping son. I stood up with him in my arms, bouncing to try and calm him down.

"I'm going for a walk," I said, walking out of the guest house not even waiting for a reply.

A/N: So what do you guys think? I'm starting to really get into this story. I hope you guys are ready for what will be coming next!

Please review! It's the best way to get me to update, if that's what you so wish for!


End file.
